Living Life To The Maxel
by BustyWritesStuff
Summary: A series of One-Shots/Ficlets/Drabbles about my absolutely favorite rare-pair, Mark Mardon and Axel Walker A.K.A Maxel. Chapters range from fluffy to smutty, but all chapters will be tagged accordingly. (Set in the CW!Verse. Axel is 25, Mark is 31)
1. Don't Worry Darlin'

****THE FIRST TIME****

Axel kicked the door open to the Rogues shared apartment and stormed into the main room with an especially heavy footstep and a poisonous scowl across his bruised and cut face. To say that he'd had a pretty shitty day would be the understatement of the mother-fucking century. Once again all of his misfortune could be attributed to the meddling Scarlet Speedster that seemed to hound each and every little thing Axel and the rest of the Rogues got up to. The Flash's constant interference made sure that silly little things that used to be easy - robbing an armored van in this case - were now a total nightmare.

Sure Axel had given it back as good as he'd got it, - The horrifying crack that had echoed when he'd slammed the metal bar into the Flash's face almost made the aching pain wracking every inch of his body bearable - but it never changed the fact that Axel had managed to escape the scene of his botched heist with absolutely nothing but a crick in his neck, a loose tooth and what Axel was sure were 2 broken ribs. Normally on days like this Axel would have been tempted to say that things couldn't possibly get any worse, but if time had taught him anything it's that fate was indeed a cruel mistress and the young male didn't want to risk it fucking him over any harder than it already had today.

Squeezing his eyes shut and letting out the tiniest little moan of pain, Axel shrugged himself out of his heavy leather coat and let it fall to the floor of Lenny's apartment with a thump before he began trudging forward towards his room, feeling pretty damn sorry for himself as he forced himself forward through the living room and into the hallway that lead to each of the Rogues individual rooms. However, just as Axel was about to slink off into his room the males eyes widened when he felt someone clamp their hand around his wrist and pull him back towards the living room. Axel let out a cry of protest before his sounds were completely muffled as he was pulled into a warm embrace by Mark. Looking down towards his boyfriend with an infectious grin on his face, Mark continued to squeeze the smaller male in his iron-like grip showing no signs of letting go any time soon.

" _ _Just seen you on the news babe! Does this mean i'm dating a celebrity now__?" Mark teased and tightened his grip on Axel playfully, allowing the smaller male no room whatsoever to struggle in his grasp. Still wrapped up in the taller males arms, Axel sighed contently and continued to press his face into Marks chest as he felt his tired body begin to relax in the older males arms. The pain in his side would have to wait, Axel sure as hell wasn't breaking this hug apart for anything in the world.

 ** **THE SECOND TIME****

Axel silently maneuvered himself from behind the couch and somehow managed to make it across the living room without a sound, skittering silently across Lenny's laminate flooring and on into the open-plan kitchen with as much grace as the short male could actually manage given the urgency of the situation. Who knew a game of hide-and-seek in the dark could be so damn terrifying? Axel felt like he was trapped in some horrific 70's slasher film just waiting for a 6 foot something creep in a mask and boiler suit to jump out of a cupboard and slice him to ribbons with a rusty blade or some twisted shit like that. Even thinking about it made Axel's chest feel tight, his breathing restricted and heart beating faster and faster as the thoughts insidious invaded his mind and ran rampant inside his head. This was like hiding from Professor Pyg all over again.

While his over-active imagination made planning his infamous pranks all the more interesting it was a double-edged sword in the sense that it also meant he was one for getting caught up in the moment in a pretty extreme way. This was one of those moments. Crouching down behind the counter in the dead center of the kitchen, Axel tried his best to steady his breathing before it got him caught although even he could tell he was failing miserably at it, you'd think he'd just run a marathon or something. While Axel continued his terrible attempts to try and steady his nerves, apparently the young male had failed to hear the kitchen cupboard behind him slipping open and a shadowy figure carefully stepping out into the kitchen.

Across the room, The Trickster almost felt his heart stop completely as he caught sight of a slender figure in the living room also slinking around without a sound. For the briefest moment Axel genuinely felt like he was going to faint before he noticed that the figure across the room was none other than Lisa, currently peeking up from her hiding place behind the little coffee table and looking over towards Axel in what he was sure was a mixture of both excitement and panic, although the all consuming darkness surrounding them made it hard to see what exactly he was looking at. Lisa seemed to be trying to tell him something, although Axel couldn't exactly be sure what she was trying to say. The brunette seemed to be either pointing over towards Axel or perhaps pointing behind him while nodding wildly. Dear god, Lisa had always been infamously terrible at charades and the darkness surrounding them was doing nothing to help her pathetic attempts right now. But what was she trying to say?

Did she want a drink? No, it couldn't be that. Surely she'd be doing a tilting motion towards her mouth if it were that.

Was she trying to summon him over to her? Hmm, nah. It didn't seem like it anyway.

Was there something behind hi... oh shit! THERE WAS SOMETHING BEHIND HIM!

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Axel let out a shrill sounding scream as from somewhere behind him none other than Mark himself pounced forward out of the darkness like a tiger and tackled his prey to the floor, letting out a vicious sounding roar as he did so. Wrapping the smaller male up in his arms despite the Tricksters attempts to wriggle free from his vice-like grip, Mark roughly kissed Axel on the cheek and then looked back up into the darkness, a wide smile present on his face as he did so.

" _ _GUESS WHO JUST FOUND AXEL EVERYBODY! Guess that means that you're 'It' then babe__!" Mark cheered with a victorious sounding laugh, apparently refusing to let the other male free from his inescapable hug even though he'd successfully been caught.

" _ _That it does Mark. You little shit..."__ Axel muttered in response, too content with Mark being pressed up against him to be all that concerned with much of anything else.

 ** **THE THIRD TIME****

" _ _You didn't have to do that y'know. I'm more than capable of sticking up for myself babe...__ " Mark started in a strict sounding tone as he walked along the silent sidewalk, piggy-backing Axel along with him as he carefully made his way back towards Lenny's apartment while making sure not to trip or fall as long as he was carrying the other male. Behind him, Axel made a dismissive sounding grunt and waved his hand from side to side to further emphasize his less-than-interested body language.

" _ _They said that we were a, an i quote, 'couple of faggots' Mark. What do you want me to do in situations like that? Just sit back, do nothing and let them move on to harass someone else? Not fucking happening Cloudy, Not fucking happening...__ " Axel finished with a disgruntled sounding puff as he let his head flop forward to rest on Mark's shoulder. In front of him, Mark couldn't help but laugh at Axel's little nickname for him. It never failed to impress Mark how Axel could be bone-chillingly psychotic one minute and then heartwarming adorable the next. Mark wasn't sure he'd call it a talent, but it was certainly interesting.

" _ _Yeah well, they won't be saying much now will they? Still can't believe you managed to rip his tongue out with your bare hands though, that was oddly impressive... and horrifying.__ " Mark replied with a screwed up face, shaking his head even thinking about the guys reaction when he saw his tongue lying at his feet in a bloody puddle of fleshy gore. Behind him, Axel laughed lazily and nuzzled into Marks neck.

" _ _Indeed they won't. They're gonna think twice before throwing that word around again, or any words around at all in Tongueless Joe's case.__ " The smaller male sneered viciously as all of a sudden Mark came to a stop outside Lenny's apartment building and got down onto his knee's on the cold concrete sidewalk to allow Axel room to safely hop of his back.

Axel kissed Marks cheek as he slipped down from his perch on his boyfriends back and onto his feet, dusting his spiked leather jacket down as he straightened his back out to stand up properly. Slowly beginning to stretch his body back into shape, Axel gasped aloud as Mark pulled him forward and into a hug, forcing Axel tight into the other's chest as Mark held onto him.

" _ _Dramatics aside though, it's always nice to have someone looking out for me. Thanks Axel.__ " Mark said with a grin as he continued to squeeze Axel against him.

In his arms, Axel somehow managed to maneuver his arms free from Mark's impossibly strong grip and wrapped them both around his boyfriends back, pulling himself closer to Mark's body.

" _ _Don't mention it big guy.__ " Axel said, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against Mark's chest. " _ _Don't mention it...__ "

 ** **THE FOURTH TIME****

Axel was failing miserably to put on a brave face as he stepped out of the infamous Iron Heights Prison Facility and into it's monotonous grey parking lot. Axel looked up towards the sky and wrinkled his face as he felt the first few drops of a heavy rain dropping down from the heavens and onto the dusty dry land below.

Great, absolutely fucking great.

Muttering a flawless stream of obscene sounding curses, the tiny brunette slunk over towards a rather conveniently placed bench inside a glass Bus Shelter and sighed as he plopped down onto the uncomfortable wooden surface just moments before the rain began to properly pound down onto his surroundings. Leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, Axel placed his head into his hands and sighed painfully, telling himself over and over and over again that he wasn't going to cry over what that psychopath had just said to him. Jesse didn't deserve his tears and he certainly wasn't going to get them if Axel had anything to say about it.

Axel had just come away from a visit with his occasional father-figure James Jesse that had went monumentally terribly. Some days, Jesse was everything Axel could want him to be and more and was an absolute joy to talk to, other days his toxic attitude and acid tongue had made Axel seriously question why he had even become the Trickster in the first place. They say you should never meet your heroes and Axel was quickly coming to the realization that maybe he should have payed more heed to that little saying all those months ago when he'd managed to summon up the courage to spring Jesse out of Prison in the first place.

Only just managing to hold back the tears that threatened to slip free from his inflamed looking eyes at any moment, Axel looked up from the safety of the hideaway in his hands and saw Mark hovering over him, his body tense and a concerned look on his face as he gazed down upon his boyfriend, clearly unsure of just what exactly to do in this situation. Edging around the male before sitting down next to Axel, Mark wrapped an arm around the other males shoulder and pulled him in closer to himself to try and comfort his clearly distraught lover. Inching closer towards Mark, Axel had only just managed to bury his face into Mark's shoulder before he felt the flood barriers being obliterated and a steady stream of tears begun pouring from his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably into Marks leather jacket.

Wrapping his arm tighter around his boyfriend's smaller frame and placing his free hand up into Axel's messy hair to gently massage his scalp as he held the other, Mark said nothing as he cradled the bawling male in his arms and lightly kissed his forehead. All he could do in that moment was let Axel cry it out and let him know that he was here for him whenever he needed him. Hopefully that would be enough.

 ** **THE FIFTH TIME****

Almost in perfect unison, both Axel and Mark let out a deep throaty grunt as Mark carefully slipped out of the other male, his breathing shaky and body taut as he rolled off of Axel and over onto his back with a chuckle and a light sounding thud. Mark's chest was heaving up and down as he lay next to his boyfriend on their shared bed, desperately trying to catch his breath before he even thought about doing anything else. With the much taller male now off of him, Axel too let out a small chuckle before instantly going limp and collapsing back down onto the bed too, looking over to his left and watching as the other made himself quite comfortable. Resting one hand on his chest and letting the other hang haphazardly off the bed, the Trickster finally let himself relax as the mattress behind him seemed to grow more comfortable by the second. Axel always felt pretty tired after sex, but after their latest romp it was safe to say that the brunette was completely exhausted, that and he wouldn't be walking around for the next few hours at least. Mark - if his heavy eyelids and quickly softening breathing were anything to go on - looked to be in the same boat as his boyfriend.

Axel looked up towards the roof of his room and couldn't shake the cheeky smirk that had cemented itself onto his face. Things couldn't get more perfect he thought, but it was almost as if Mark had read his mind because at that point his boyfriend begun to shimmy over across the bed so that he was laying right beside the other, looking into Axel's eyes with a content looking smirk on his face and pure adoration in his deep brown eyes. Not saying a word, Mark draped one of his large arms over Axel's chest and begun pulling the other male closer to him and into a somewhat lazy hug, too tired to really be concerned with technicalities, all he knew was that he needed Axel close to him now and he was certainly going to see to it that he got what he wanted.

" _ _Oh god, i love you so much...__ " Mark mumbled lazily, pulling the other male ever closer to himself as he finally begun to surrender his body to sleeps sweet embrace. Pushing himself further into the other's arms and then resting his head on Mark's chest, Axel let his eyes close over as he too begun to slip into unconsciousness, a happy smile still planted firmly onto his face as he made himself comfortable.

" _ _I love you too...__ " Axel replied softly with a yawn as he without another word he fell asleep, wrapped up in the inescapable comfort of Marks arms.

 ** **ONE TIME THE ROLES REVERSED****.

Axel awoke from his deep slumber with a jump as the sound of torrential rain battering down onto the windows with violent fervor shook his senses back into an almost delirious form of consciousness. Sitting up properly in his bed, Axel raised his palms of his hands up to his weary eyes and rubbed them lightly, trying to shake the awful grogginess from his system before trying to do much of anything else. Axel looked over towards the digital clock on the nightstand. 4:16am. Shit. Laying back down onto the mattress and bundling himself up in the still toasty blanket, Axel turned his body around to snuggle up with his beau only to find that Mark's side of the bed was empty, and cold at that. How long had he been sleeping alone?

Sitting back up once more with a tired sounding yawn, Axel looked back towards the clock and noticed the date. October 7th. Great, just fucking great. How could he possibly forget that today was October 7th? Cursing as he started preparing for the worst, Axel hopped out of bed and begun to throw on whatever clothes he could actually find scattered around the room in a pinch, eventually settling on one of Marks oversized 'Superman' T-Shirts and a pair of baggy black basketball shorts.

Stepping out into the hallway as delicately as possible, Axel carefully closed the door behind him and begun looking around the apartment for any sign of Mark. Lenny, Mick and Lisa were all away through to Starling City this weekend on business and had left Axel and Mark themselves in the apartment, so finding Mark before anything drastic happened shouldn't be too much of an issue, at least Axel had hoped it wouldn't be. As he contemplated how exactly to find Mark, the sound of not too distant rainfall and a gust of vicious wind breezed through the empty apartment past the male in his loose fitting clothes, sending a spine-tingling shiver rippling through his skinny frame. Axel let out a little mewl of discomfort and wrapped his arms around himself to try and muster up some heat. The sudden flux in weather told Axel that Mark was still relatively close by, but how close by was the question.

Inching forward away from his room and towards the main living area, Axel let out a silent relived sigh as within a few seconds he spotted the large Living Room doors leading out onto the balcony swinging back and forward in the wind and Mark standing out on the balcony staring off into the distance, apparently unfazed by the torrential rain smashing into his body as it tore down towards the ground from the pitch black sky above, leaving him completely drenched from head to toe. In that moment Axel could feel his heart break for Mark, he just hoped that he wasn't too late to stop whatever Mark had set into motion.

Silently drawing closer and closer to the doorway of the balcony, Axel bit his lip and somehow managed to steady his nerves. He really was the worst boyfriend on the planet for forgetting just what exactly today represented to Mark, hopefully he could make it up to him somehow. Stepping out in the rain, Axel never said a word as he walked up behind Mark and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller males abdomen and just stood there, the rain now battering off of him too as he silently held onto Mark as tightly as he possibly could. Infront of him, Axel felt the taller males shoulders begin to shake and could swear he heard a sob escape Marks lips as he held onto him, the storm around them slowly beginning to grow weaker and weaker the longer Axel squeezed his arms around his heartbroken lover.

Today was October 7th 2016. Exactly two years on from the day that Clyde Mardon had been killed


	2. No One As Sorry As Me

Axel sat silently on the couch, his shoulders tense and an undeniable uneasiness to his general aura as he anxiously waited on Mark to finally return to the living room and give Axel what he was sure was going to be a pretty stern talking to. Although he could honestly say that he'd never meant it, Axel really had put his foot in it this time. Ever since Josh had moved in with them things around the apartment had changed. Mostly these changes were for the better and didn't really effect him all too much - little things like making sure all weaponry was kept on top of the counter and out of Josh's reach for example -, However there was only one thing Axel was having real trouble reigning in, namely his language.

It was a well known fact that Axel had a mouth on him like a damn sewer. Being around the pint-sized Trickster for more than five minutes and anyone could see that it was just a natural part of his 'colourful' vocabulary. However, Mark had made it pretty damn clear that whenever Josh was around Axel was to mind what he said to assure that his child wouldn't be saying something like 'shit' or 'fuck' when Mark next dropped him off at Pre-School. For the most part keeping up appearances had been easier than Axel had anticipated, Josh had been living with them for almost seven months now and so far he hadn't slipped up once. However earlier that evening the penny had finally dropped and Axel had thrown himself right into the deep end.

The Three of them - Axel, Josh and Mark - were sat on the couch watching some weird Barnyard themed kids show when suddenly some actor wearing a garish Pig Mask sauntered into the view of the camera and effectively scared the hell out of Axel. The Tricksters dealings with Professor Pyg when the Rogues were in Gotham were a bit of a sore subject for Axel and he had the scar across his abdomen to prove it. However, even Axel knew that the site of a man wearing your average run of the mill pig mask didn't quite warrant the reaction it had got. Jumping backwards in his seat - and managing to scare both Mark and Josh in the process - Axel grabbed his chest and cackled maniacally.

 _ _"Fucking hell! That asshole scared the living shit outta me man!"__ Axel had announced with a panicked sounding chuckle, but upon turning and looking towards his boyfriend and being met with a venomous glare Axel had instantly put two and two together and realized he had well and truly fucked up this time.

Almost an hour had passed and as of yet Mark was yet to actually return from Josh's room. Axel was almost sure that he could hear the Television playing from within the boy's room and he just assumed that meant that Mark was doing two things, making sure that his son got settled while also leaving Axel alone in the metaphorical dog house to think about what he'd done. Mark could be pretty damn sadistic when he put his mind to it.

After what felt like an eternity Axel felt his stomach drop when he heard Josh's room door delicately creak open and a set of footsteps edging out into the hallway before shutting the door behind them.

Oh god, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous.

Without even so much as looking at Axel, Mark slipped around the couch and sat as far from the Trickster as possible, his arms folded tightly across his chest and an icy scowl that would make even Lenny shiver present on his face. Shifting uncomfortably in his spot on the couch, Axel turned his head around to look at Mark only to find the taller male staring ahead of him with his eyes fixed on the Television. Oh great, now Mark was giving him the silent treatment? Well if that's how he wanted to play it then Mark was about to find out that Axel could be a difficult customer too.

Less than ten minutes of Axel also trying - and failing - to give Mark the silent treatment passed before the knot in the smaller males stomach finally got the better of him. Heaving out a bored sounding sigh, Axel swung his leg up off the floor and begun moving it across the couch and towards Mark, knudging him lightly with his toes. Mark however continued to pretend not to notice the other males presence.

 _ _"You're mad at me aren't you..."__ Axel said with a frown. __"C'mon Cloudy, y'know i never meant it. Mark? C'mom Mark, look at me... Maaaaaaark."__

Next to him, Mark continued to burn holes into the television with his eyes, completely ignoring the other male's desperate attempts to try and get his attention. Outside, Axel noticed the patter of rainfall beginning to fall from the sky above and slap against the windows the longer Mark let his feelings fester. Christ, Mark could be so damn dramatic.

Getting up onto the couch and crawling over towards Mark, Axel sighed contently as he placed himself down next to Mark and rested his head down on the other's shoulders. Mark continued to ignore him, although Axel cracked a small grin when he saw the rain outside begin to simmer back down once his head was planted against Mark's shoulder.

 _ _"C'mon Mark, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry okay? I got a fright and made an ass of myself. Y'know how i am around Pig masks after Gotham. I mean can you blame me? Pyg wasn't exactly an easy fella to deal with and to be fair i'm also kind of massively afraid of clowns and Chainsaw's after Gotham too, which isn't ideal considering our line of work isn't exactly Chainsaw-free bu..."__ Axel rambled away before he was silenced by Mark's index finger being pressed lightly against his lips. Next to him, Mark sighed aloud and tilted his head down ever so slightly to kiss Axel's forehead.

 _ _"I know babe. I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment, It's just... you know how impressionable Josh is. I mean, he heard Mick say the word 'Dick' and he wouldn't stop saying it for days. You'd think it was the 'Sesame Street' word of the day or something."__ Mark added as he raised his arm up from Axel's side and placed it down around the smaller males shoulders.

 _ _"Ha! Oh i remember that well. Lisa and I spent all damn day trying to get him to forget about that before you got back in. To be fair we thought we'd succeeded when Lisa taught him how to say 'Icicle'..."__ Axel replied with a pleased looking smirk as he nuzzled into Mark's embrace.

 _ _"And then he then spent all night calling Lenny 'Icicle Dick', much to everyone's amusement..."__ Mark chuckled, an somewhat proud looking grin on his face as he spoke.

The two continued to chat among themselves for the next few minutes, recounting several tales of the strange brand of madness and normalcy that the child had brought into their lives. Who knew something like raising a kid could be so damn rewarding?

 _ _"I just want to be a good dad, y'know? I don't wanna be that guy who let's his four year old do and say whatever he wants. People already expect the worse of me, with Josh i just wanna prove them wrong, for his sake i mean. He means everything to me Axel and i just wanna do right by him. Josh deserves better..."__ Mark said, his voice wavering towards the end of his sentence as a sad look became visible in his deep brown eyes.

Instantly picking up on his lovers change in attitude, Axel forced himself into an upright position and placed his hands on either side of Mark's face, turning the other's head around to look upon his own.

 _ _"Mark, listen to me. You're an amazing dad, no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Josh thinks the world of you and practically worships the ground you walk on. You may only have been taking proper care of him for seven months or so, but god dammit he think's your a fucking superstar babe! You're doing everything you can by him and you're absolutely brilliant at it."__ Axel whispered as he leaned in closer to Mark, pressing his lips lightly against the others and kissing him tenderly. __"Besides, you've got all of us to help you out, and when have we ever steered you wrong?"__

Mark pulled his head back and chuckled. __"Do you really want me to answer that?"__

 _ _"If it's gonna kill this beautifully sentimental moment were sharing, then i wouldn't if i were you."__ Axel snickered as he kissed Mark once again. __"But seriously Mark, Don't put yourself down. Josh loves you, and i do to."__

Mark continued to stare into Axel's eyes with a happy smile present on his face, his head tilted forward and his forehead resting tenderly against Axel's.

 _ _"So... y'still mad at me?"__ Axel asked sheepishly.

The taller male hesitated for the briefest moment before he lunged forward and tackled Axel down onto his back and begun kissing him passionately, his hands roaming all over the smaller males body as Axel oh so easily melted into his touch.

 _ _"I take it that's a 'No' then? Fucking hell Cloudy..."__ Axel whispered between kisses, his hands traveling up under Marks shirt and caressing his back as he pulled the Weather Wizard in closer.

 _ _"Yes i'm still angry and this doesn't change that, but god dammit the things you do to me Mr. Walker."__ Mark purred as he begun awkwardly fumbling around with Axel's belt buckle.

 _ _"Blasphemy! Sex solves everything!"__ Axel teased before one of Mark's large hands clamped down hard over his mouth, eliciting a shocked gasp from Axel as Mark momentarily stopped kissing him to look up into his eyes.

 _ _"Just... stop talking? Okay babe?"__ Mark muttered playfully as he pulled Axel's jeans down off his legs before tossing them down onto the floor.

 _ _"Ha! Can do Cloudy! Can do!"__

Things begun quickly getting hot and heavy with both males being too caught up in the moment to really care where they were or what they were doing. Clothes had been shed - Axel's jeans and Mark's shirt were the first to go - and the kissing had quickly turned into grinding. However after Axel let out a rather embarrassingly loud moan when Mark ferociously ravished his neck Axel had the sense of mind to place both hands onto Mark's shoulder and push the shirtless male up off of him and onto his knees on the couch.

 _ _"Uh, Maybe... maybe we should consider moving this upstairs?"__ Axel said between heavy breaths, his chest heaving up and down and his pupils blown out as he desperately tried to restrain himself, for the meantime anyway.

Kneeling above the Trickster, Mark raised an arm up to rub the back of his head as he turned behind him to look at the still closed door that lead into Josh's room.

 _ _"Yeah, maybe we should..."__

A few hours later up in their shared bedroom, Mark slipped back into consciousness when he managed to pick up on a gentle knocking against his closed bedroom door. Sitting up in bed, Mark groaned under his breath and rubbed his eyes before turning to his left and looking down at the still apparently fast asleep Axel. Mark hated to admit it, but Axel was kind of right about that whole 'Sex Solves Everything' thing he mentioned earlier.

Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed and rising to his feet with an almost inaudible moan, Mark silently threw on his boxers and a t shirt before making his way over to the door and opening it delicately to avoid waking the sleeping male still wrapped up in the covers. In the open doorway stood the tiny Josh, his eyes red and nose running from crying and an over-sized red teddy bear clutched tightly between his short arms. In that moment, Mark felt his heart break for the kid.

 _ _"Daddy, i h-had a bad dream..."__ The child said, his soft voice shaky as he spoke. Without hesitation, Mark sunk down onto one knee and wrapped his arms around his son, pulling the child into a tight hug and cooing sweetly as he did so. In his arms he could feel Josh ease up and while he did struggle to do so while still holding onto the bear he could feel the child's arms do their best to wrap around his father's broad torso.

Picking Josh up and placing him up onto his shoulders, Mark wrapped his hands around the Child's ankles and looked up towards his son with a tired smirk on his face. As he did, Josh leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck for balance, still refusing to let go of the big red bear in his arms.

 _ _"I'm sorry for waking you daddy..."__

 _ _"S'alright kiddo. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I love you, and it's what dad's do. Now how about we go get you some warm milk and i'll sleep on your floor tonight? If we're quiet we could even watch some Spongebob, how's that sound?"__ Mark said in a hushed tone as he looked up at his son with a cheeky smile on his face.

On his shoulders, Josh nodded lazily before he then lay his own head down onto his dads, his eyelids heavy and voice tired as he spoke.

 _ _"Mhmm, that would be good."__ Josh whispered, apparently doing the 'quiet' part already as he was carried down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Inside their bedroom, Axel was sitting up in bed with a wide smirk on his face as he listened to Mark and Josh's little exchange outside. As both the other males silently made their down the stairs Axel puffed out a tired sounding sigh and collapsed backwards onto the bed, one arm sprawled out over onto the warmth of Mark's now empty side of the bed and another placed on his chest, absentmindedly tracing the long scar that stretched across his abdomen.

 _ _"'Not a good dad' my ass Mardon."__ Axel whispered to himself with a yawn as he got to making himself comfortable on the now empty bed.

Things in this relationship were never going to be perfect, no relationships ever were really, but if things kept going like this then Axel had the feeling that things would be just fine.


	3. Bring The Thunder!

The moon shone down brightly over Central City as the unbearably long day finally began to draw to a close, it's calming pale glow seemed to cover each and every centimetre of the vibrant city, lulling it down into a deep and pleasant slumber after another manic slice of what they'd come to know as everyday life.

At their apartment block in what felt like the very heart of the City, Mark and Axel sat atop the incredibly high building with their hands locked together and their legs dangling precariously over the edge. The pair sat in content silence, simply enjoying the peace and quiet their little rooftop hideaway was providing them with compared to the madness just one floor beneath.

Ever since they'd brought Josh in their lives everything had become very... lively, so say the very least. It's not that caring for Mark's son was a hassle, that couldn't be further from the truth, it was just that sometimes they needed a little time to themselves that was relatively free from interruption. Having Cisco and Lisa living with them too didn't help matters, but at least it meant they could help keep Josh busy every once in a while.

" _This is nice."_ Axel whispered as he tilted his head over and rested it down softly on Mark's shoulder.

" _Yeah, it is."_ Mark agreed, squeezing Axel's hand in his own and smiling to himself as he glanced down upon his boyfriend out the corner of his eye.

" _We should come up here more often."_ Axel continued on, his eyes slowly closing shut as he allowed himself to unwind against Mark.

" _If we came up here more often, then it wouldn't be as special. Plus, the other's would eventually suss out where we were going and then that's our little spot ruined, just like that."_ Mark said, clicking his free hands fingers together for added emphasis.

" _You've got a point there I suppose."_ Axel admitted. _"That and Josh would almost definitely want to come up here too if he found out this is where we were going, and I've got a feeling that you wouldn't want him playing up on the roof, not just yet anyway..."_

" _That too. He's been completely obsessed with heights and flying ever since you let him try on your hover-shoes."_ Mark chuckled, looking down at Axel a lopsided smirk on his face as he spoke.

" _Oh man, remember that?! Your face when you walked in and seen him walking on the roof was priceless. I think I've still got the pictures tucked away somewhere..."_ Axel cackled to himself at the thought.

For a moment, the pair found themselves just laughing away almost manically to themselves at the thought of that one crazy day. Mark would admit, when he walked into the apartment and saw Lisa balancing on Cisco's shoulders trying to snatch Josh down from the roof, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Eventually after what felt like endless deliberation, Mark had settled on laughing. That story right there was just one of the many zany tales that living in a house full of super-heroes and super-villains with an unruly Toddler had provided him with over the last few months.

Exhausting, but oh so worth it.

" _You know I'm in love with you, right Loki-Charms?"_ Mark eventually said in a soft, almost silent voice as he turned his head around once more to nuzzle the blonde mop of hair atop Axel's head as he spoke.

" _I do. And I'm in love with you Cloudy"_ Axel replied, turning his head upwards and looking into Mark's eyes with a warm smile.

" _Good."_ Mark said cheekily, pressing a gentle kiss down onto Axel's forehead before turning his attention off of Axel and back towards the moon still hovering delicately in the sky above.

It wasn't too long after that Mark felt a hand that wasn't his own stroking his thigh. His eyes widening at the sensation, Mark turned to look towards his oddly silent companion and found Axel looking back up at him with an all too familiar look on his face.

Oh lord, Mark knew that look all too well.

" _Mr. Walker, you keep that up and we might not make it back to the bedroom..."_ Mark teased, leaning in closer to Axel's face as he spoke.

" _That's kind of the point..."_ Axel snickered as he pushed himself up towards Mark and allowed his lips to hover just a few inches before Marks, their lips not quite touching but not far off it either.

" _You're terrible, you know that? Letting that big, comfortable bed of our's go to waste like this. Absolutely shameful."_ Mark huffed out a throaty laugh as his arm travelled around Axel's torso and begun roughly palming Axel's crotch through his jeans. Axel couldn't help but groan sinfully in response. It was absolutely no surprise when that little groan shot straight to Mark's dick. The things Axel unintentionally did to Mark never failed to surprise him.

" _Who needs a bed when you've got a perfectly comfortable, romantic and mostly secluded rooftop? Not us, that's for sure! So what you waiting for Cloudy, bring the thunder already!"_ Axel chuckled as he leapt forward and finally locked lips with Mark, knocking them both down onto the gritty,, dirty floor of the rooftop, the pair of them laughing excitedly as they tumbled together.


End file.
